Haunted House of Love
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: Bob tells them that if they stay in a haunted house he'll give them a hundred dollor's each. Mimato, Takari, Taiora.


The group was standing around talking when a guy named Bob came up.  
Tai had noticed that the guy was watching them.  
  
Bob- Hi, I'm Bob.  
Tai-Hi, I'm Tai. That's Sora, Matt, Mimi, TK, Kari, Joe, and Izzy.  
He pointed at each one as he said their names.  
Bob-I have a deal to make with you.  
Tai-What kind of deal?  
Bob- You see that house? Well, it's said to be haunted, and if   
you can stay there for a weekend without leaving you each   
get one-hundred dollars.  
Tai- Great! We're in.  
Mimi- Do we have too?  
Bob- Sounds like your girlfriends scared.  
Tai- She's not my girlfriend.  
Bob- Sorry, remember, this Friday at 6 in the afternoon.  
Tai- See ya then.  
  
  
Friday at 6 o'clock  
  
Bob- Where've you been?  
Tai- Getting our stuff together.  
Bob- Your missing someone.  
Sora- It's Mimi.  
Matt- There she is.  
Tai- Hey, Mimi, over here.  
Mimi- What's going on you guys?  
Sora- Did you forget about the deal?  
Mimi- What deal? I was going to a party.  
Sora- That would explain the outfit.  
Mimi was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a mini skirt with   
high-healed shoes. It was pink.  
Mimi- Don't you like it?  
Sora- Yeah, Mimi. So you don't remember the deal we made with this guy?  
Mimi- Hey, do I know you, because you look like someone I know.  
Bob- We met a few days ago.  
Mimi- Oh, yeah. Now I remember.  
Sora- Do you still want to go on with it?  
Mimi- Sure! Does anyone have a phone?  
Bob- Yeah.  
Mimi- Could I use it? How long do we have to stay here?  
Sora- All weekend.  
Bob- Here you go.  
Mimi calls her mom and tells her she's going to stay the night   
at a friends house all weekend.  
Mimi- Thanks. Now I'm ready.  
Tai- Can we go inside now?  
Bob- Go right ahead.  
  
  
Inside the house  
  
Tai- We'll split into groups of two. So everyone pick someone.  
Matt- Hey, Mimi, you want to be with me?  
Mimi- Okay.  
Tai- Sora, you and me?  
Sora rolls her eyes.  
Sora- Sure.  
TK and Kari were together. Which left Izzy and Joe together.  
Tai- Everybody got someone?  
All- Yeah.  
Then they all went different ways.  
  
  
TK and Kari  
  
They were upstairs walking around.  
Kari-TK, I'm scared.  
TK-I'll protect you.  
TK takes Kari's hand and holds on to it.  
Kari starts to blush.   
Kari-Did you see something?  
TK-No.  
Then something ran across the hall.  
Kari-What was that?  
TK-I don't know.  
Kari-Lets get out of here.  
They ran all the way outside.  
  
  
Tai and Sora  
  
Sora-Tai, which way are we going to go?  
Tai-That way.  
He was pointing straight ahead of him.  
Sora-Okay, could you walk in the front?  
Tai-Sure.  
Sora-Good.  
They walked on for awhile.  
Tai-Sora, you got anything to drink?  
No one answered.  
Tai-Sora, stop fooling around.  
Still no answer from Sora.  
Tai turns around to see that Sora was gone.  
  
  
Matt and Mimi  
  
Mimi- I'm cold and scared.  
Matt- Here Mimi.  
He handed her a shirt that buttoned up.  
Mimi- Thanks.  
Matt- Let's keep moving.  
Mimi- Okay.  
Matt was walking ahead of Mimi a little ways when he heard   
someone scream.  
Mimi- AHHHHHHHH!  
Matt turned around to see what Mimi was yelling about, but she was   
gone.  
Matt- I'm glad we decided to meet after two hours. I better head back.  
  
  
Back together  
  
Tai- We need to find Sora.  
Matt- And . . . Mimi.  
He was hoping Tai would say her name.  
Izzy- We need to search right away.  
Joe- I thought I heard someone scream.  
Matt- It was Mimi.  
Tai- Where's TK and Kari?  
Joe- They're outside.  
Tai- Great!  
Matt had started to think. He was completely not listening to  
them He was thinking about   
someone. He couldn't believe how Mimi could be kidnapped.   
He hadn't heard anything behind him except Mimi. He looked so  
beautiful in her outfit. It made her look even hotter than usual.  
Tai- Matt? MATT!?  
Matt- What?  
He had been brought out of thinking.  
Tai- We're going to look for Sora.  
Matt- And-  
Izzy- Mimi.  
  
  
Mimi and Sora  
  
Mimi was coming out of a deep sleep.  
Sora- Finally, you woke up.  
Mimi- What do you mean?  
Sora- You've been asleep for nearly an hour.  
Mimi- That long? I would've thought longer.  
Sora- You have Matt's shirt on.  
Mimi- Yeah, is there something wrong with it?  
Sora- No, he normally wouldn't let anyone wear his clothes.  
Mimi- You really like Tai, don't you?  
Sora- Well . . . yeah, I guess. Do you like Matt?  
Mimi- Well . . . um . . . maybe a little bit.  
Sora- Mimi . . .   
Mimi- Maybe a lot.  
Voice- Shut up!  
Sora- Who are you?  
Mimi- Yeah, who?  
Voice- Doesn't matter to you.  
Mimi- I'm scared Sora.  
Sora- It's okay, Mimi. Tai and Matt are probably looking for us.  
Voice- I asure you they aren't.  
Mimi began to cry.  
Sora- He's lying Mimi.  
Mimi- Why would he?  
Sora- Because he knows they are looking.  
Mimi- You're right.  
She stops crying.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back with the guys  
  
Matt- There's the last door.  
Tai- I hope they're in there.  
Joe pulls open the door, and there the girls were.  
Tai ran to Sora.  
Matt ran to Mimi.  
Sora- Oh, Tai (said with gratitude)  
Tai gives Sora a hug.  
Matt helps Mimi off the floor.  
Mimi- Thanks.  
Matt- You're welcome.  
Izzy- Are you two okay?  
Mimi- Yeah.  
Sora- Great, now that you guys saved us.  
Then they went there separate ways with who they had paired with.  
Matt and Tai went together, so the girls could go with eachother.  
  
  
Izzy and Joe  
  
Joe- Izzy, get off your computer.  
Izzy- I can't right now.  
Joe- Why not?  
Izzy- Cause I just found a way to know where everyone is at.  
Joe- How?  
Izzy- Our digivices.  
Joe- Okay. That way if we lose someone again we can find them.  
Izzy- Yeah.  
Joe- Did you see something up ahead?  
Izzy- No.  
Joe- I did, and here it comes. AHHHHHH!  
They ran all the way outside.  
  
  
Mimi and Sora  
  
Sora- Mimi?  
Mimi- What?  
Sora- You know how we were talking about the guys earlier?  
Mimi- Yeah, I remember.  
Sora- I like Tai even more now that he saved us. What about Matt?  
Mimi- What about him?  
Sora- You like him more, don't you?  
Mimi- Well, maybe a little more.  
Sora- You mean a lot.  
Mimi- Okay, yeah.  
Sora- I knew it!  
Mimi- I wonder what they're up to.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back with Tai and Matt  
  
Matt- You think they'll be okay?  
Tai- Yeah, they can protect themselves.  
Matt- You're right.  
Tai- Do you like Mimi?  
Matt- NO!  
Tai- Don't lie. I see you checking her out.  
Matt- Whatever. Well . . . YOU LIKE SORA!  
Tai- Is it that obvious?  
Matt- Very.  
Tai- Yours is too.  
Matt- I DO NOT LIKE MIMI!  
Tai- Admit it. You like her. I knew because you never let anyone   
wear you shirts and Mimi was wearing one.  
Matt- Doesn't mean anything. She was cold.  
Tai- Just tell the truth.  
Matt- Okay, maybe I do, maybe I don't.  
Tai- I knew it!  
Then they hear someone scream.  
Matt- That sounded like Mimi.  
Tai- Let's go.  
They came to Sora.  
Tai- Sora?  
Sora- What?  
Matt- Where's Mimi?  
Sora- He kidnapped her.  
Matt- Who's he?  
Sora- I don't know.  
Tai- Are you okay?  
Sora- I'm okay, but I'm worried about Mimi.  
Tai-We need to get some sleep and then look for her.  
Matt-ARE YOU NUTS!? We can't leave Mimi with some dude.  
Sora-He's right.  
Tai-We could search better when we've rested.  
Sora-He's right about that too.  
Matt-Fine!  
After Tai and Sora fell asleep Matt got up and went to look for Mimi.  
Matt-I hope I can find her.  
He sat down for a moment and before he knew it he fell asleep.  
He woke up to see Mimi leaning against him sleeping.  
Matt-Mimi, wake up.  
MimiWhat? How did you get here?  
Matt-I don't know. I fell asleep and woke up here.  
Mimi-Your okay though. When he got me, I cut my knee.  
Matt-Here put this on it.  
Mimi-Its okay. It stoped bleeding awhile ago.  
Matt-Did it?  
Mimi-But it still hurts.  
Matt-Then keep it covered.  
Mimi-Matt I'm scared. What if he comes back?  
Matt-It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore.  
Mimi-Thanks.  
Matt-For what?  
Mimi-For getting caught. I was really scared.  
Matt-You shouldn't be, because we've faced scarier digimon than this.  
Mimi-I know, but I'm still scared.  
Matt-Thats okay.  
It was quiet for about five minutes.  
Matt-Mimi, I have something to tell you.  
Mimi-What is it?   
Matt-I guess, no, I know I love you.  
Mimi-Iloveyoutoo.  
Matt- What did you say?  
Mimi-I said I love you too.  
Voice-You're making me sick.  
Matt-You need to shut up and let us go.  
Mimi-He's right.  
Voice-Too bad.  
Matt-Leave her alone.   
Voice-I'll be back in 30 minutes.  
Mimi-Good ridence.  
She began mumbling.  
Matt-Mimi....MIMI!  
Mimi-WHAT? Oh sorry.  
Matt-Thats okay.   
Mimi-No, its not okay.  
Matt grabed Mimi's hand and pulled her closer. She leaned in for a  
kiss when she was grabed by the arm and pulled away.  
Mimi-HELP!  
Matt-I'll save you Mimi.  
Matt dived for Mimi. He grabed for her foot, but missed.  
Mimi-HELP!   
  
  
Tai and Sora  
  
Sora- Did you hear that?  
Tai- No.  
In the background . . .   
Mimi- HELP!  
Tai- Now I heard that.  
Sora- It sounded like Mimi. Do you think Matt went to look for her?  
Tai- Yeah, or got kidnapped when he was looking for her.  
Sora- At least he went to find her.  
They began arguing about the comment.  
  
  
Meanwhile with Mimi  
  
Mimi- Let me go!  
Voice- Why should I?  
Mimi-Matt and the others will come to find me.  
Voice- No they won't. I got rid of them.  
Mimi- NO!  
Voice- YES!  
Mimi's eyes filled with tears.  
Mimi- It can't be . . . sniff . . . you're lying.  
Matt: MIMI, WHERE ARE YOU?  
Mimi- MATT.  
Matt- Keep talking, Mimi.  
Mimi- OKAY.  
She kept talking and then Matt's face popped out from behind a wall.  
Matt- Mimi. You can stop talking.  
Mimi- Oh, sorry. I got-  
Voice- Shut up!  
Matt- You shut up!  
Voice- Why don't you make me!  
A big buff guy walked out of the shadows. He was as tall as Matt.  
Mimi- You can kick his butt, Matt.  
Just then he pulled out a gun and put it to Mimi's head.  
Matt- Let her go.  
Voice- Why should I?  
Matt was about to say something when Tai and Sora came it.  
Sora- Mimi!  
Voice- Shut up!  
Tai- Why don't you make her?  
Sora- Matt, get Mimi!  
Matt dived for Mimi, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety.  
Mimi- Thanks Matt.  
Matt- It was nothing.  
Mimi moved close, and grabbed his head and pulled it closer to her's,   
and she kissed him. They finished the kiss, and Matt pulled Mimi even   
closer and kissed her back.  
Sora- Sorry to butt in, but we still have a problem.  
They finished the kiss.  
Matt- Sorry.  
Tai- Watch out!  
The guy was pointing the gun at Matt and Mimi.  
They ran for the door of the room, but he pulled the trigger.   
It missed, and they all got out of the room.   
Sora- I'm scared. I'm going to leave.  
Mimi- Me, too.  
Matt- Wait! We only have a half hour to go.  
Tai- He's right.  
Sora- It' s too long. Sorry, I'm going.  
Tai- I'm going with you.  
Mimi- I guess I could stick it out.  
Matt- I'll stay with you, Mimi.  
Tai- See you two in 30 minutes.  
Matt- Okay.  
Tai and Sora left.  
Matt- Are you okay?  
Mimi- Yeah, just scared because of what happened.  
Matt- I'll keep you safe.  
Mimi- What are we going to do for the next 25 minutes?  
Matt- Mimi, we could get to know each other better.  
Mimi- Okay. You go first.  
Matt- Why's your favorite color pink?  
Mimi- I don't know. I just like it a lot.  
Matt- Okay, you.  
Mimi- What made you like me?  
Matt knew she would ask that question.  
Matt- Well, you're cute, and sweet most of the time.  
Mimi- Really?  
Matt- Yeah, now the same question for you.  
Mimi- You have a great voice, you're a really friendly person,   
you are really cute, and because of the way you used to play your   
harmonica.  
Matt pulled out the harmonica and started to play it. Mimi got right  
up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Then he finished.  
Matt- How was that?  
Mimi- Great!  
Then they kissed each other.  
Just then Mimi looked at her watch. It said that they could leave now.   
It was ten minutes past the time they needed to leave.  
Mimi- Come on. Let's go.  
Matt and Mimi walked out of the house holding hands and they got   
$100 each. 


End file.
